iMelanie's Back
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Melanie's back in Seattle so Pam forces Sam to come to Seattle for a family reunion.


**Sam Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone **

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Minor**

**Jennette McCurdy as Melanie Puckett**

**Jane Lynch as Pam Puckett**

**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Liz Gillies as Jade West**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Morning Sam. Morning Freddie." Cat said.

"Morning Cat." Sam said.

"Good morning Cat." Freddie said.

"Did you guys slept good?" Cat said.

"Yep." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I dreamed about a sexy hot boy named Freddie." Sam said.

"And I dreamed about a beautiful hot girl named Sam." Freddie said.

(Sam and Freddie make out)

"Aww." Cat said.

(Sam's phone rings)

"Damn it." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Freddie said.

"My mom's calling. Yes mom." Sam said.

"Sam it's me Pam." Pam said.

"I know. What is it?" Sam said.

"I just wanted to know that Melanie is back in Seattle." Pam said.

"Melanie is in Seattle?" Sam said.

"Yeah she came back for a family reunion so get your butt in Seatle right now." Pam said.

"Fine." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Cat said.

"My mom said Melanie is back in Seattle." Sam said.

"What's wrong with that?" Cat said.

"She wants me to come to Seattle and visit." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Freddie said.

"Yes. Freddie can you come with me?" Sam said.

"Sure." Freddie said.

"Wait Sam we're babysitting today. What am I going to do?" Cat said.

"Call Jade." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Bye Cat." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Hey I'm here." Sam said.

"About time." Pam said.

"Hi Sam." Melanie said.

"Melanie." Sam said.

"Oh I see you invited Freddie." Pam said.

"Well of course I invited him. He's my boyfriend." Sam said.

"Hi Freddie." Melanie said.

"Hey Melanie." Freddie said.

"Why did you make me come to Seattle?" Sam said.

"I asked you to come back to Seattle because Melanie just graduated from college." Pam said.

"I thought you weren't graduating for another couple years." Sam said.

"I got to graduate early." Melanie said.

"That's nice." Freddie said.

"How come Cat didn't come?" Melanie said.

"She's babysitting with her friend Jade." Sam said.

"Oh yeah you guys have a babysitting service." Pam said.

"Yeah and I was suppose to do it with her until you told me to come to Seattle so I asked Jade to help Cat babysit." Sam said.

"Is she that goth girl?" Melanie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Why'd you ask her?" Melanie said.

"Jade has the exact same personality as Sam." Freddie said.

"It's true." Sam said.

"Well good thing you asked her." Melanie said.

"I kind of miss this place. It reminds me of iCarly." Sam said.

"Same." Freddie said.

Chapter 3

"Jade thanks for helping me babysit tonight." Cat said.

"You're welcome Cat." Jade said.

"Why did Sam have to go to Seattle?" Beck said.

"Her mom forced her to because Sam's twin sister was in Seattle." Cat said.

"I guess she took Freddie with her?" Jade said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Sup everyone." Dice said.

"Dice we told you a million times that you have to knock." Cat said.

"Sorry. Where's Sam and Freddie?" Dice said.

"Seattle." Cat said.

"Why?" Dice said.

"Sam's mom forced her to come to Seattle because Sam's sister is there so Sam decided to take Freddie with her." Cat said.

"That's why Beck and I are here." Jade said.

"Ah." Dice said.

"Hey Sam wants to video chat." Cat said.

"Hi Cat." Sam said.

"Hey how's Seattle?" Cat said.

"Alright. How's babysitting going with Jade?" Sam said.

"Good." Cat said.

"Hi Sam." Jade said.

"Hey Sam." Dice said.

"Sup Sam." Beck said.

"Oh Beck and Dice are there." Sam said.

"Jade brought Beck and Dice just got here." Cat said.

"You don't mind that she brought me do you?" Beck said.

"Nope not at all." Sam said.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"Yep. Well I have to go now. My family needs me." Sam said.

"Okay bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Jade said.

"Bye Sam." Beck said.

"Bye." Dice said.

Chapter 4

"Sam could you take the chicken out of the oven?" Pam said.

"You made chicken?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Fried chicken for you." Pam said.

"I told her to make it just for you." Melanie said.

"Oh well thank you." Sam said.

"Freddie could you grab the sodas out of the fridge?" Pam said.

"Sure Mrs. Puckett." Freddie said.

"What kind of soda is it?" Sam said.

"Melanie bought regular." Melanie said.

"You're not the only one who dislikes diet soda." Melanie said.

"Hey Melanie I was wondering what's it like in Vermont?" Freddie said.

"Fun. A lot of people mistook me for Sam because of iCarly." Melanie said.

"Seriously?" Freddie said.

"I wouldn't talk Benson. You also thought Melanie was me." Sam said.

"Yeah because I thought you and Carly were pranking me." Freddie said.

"Well whatever. You know about her now." Sam said.

"Hey Sam remember when you had me come to LA to trick Cat using the 'Twinfection' thing?" Melanie said.

"Yes Melanie. I remember." Sam said.

"Why did you have me do that anyways?" Melanie said.

"Because she tricked me with twin boys so I tricked her with you." Sam said.

"Fair enough." Melanie said.

"Everything's set up so let's eat." Pam said.

"Finally. I'm starving." Sam said.

"You're always starving." Freddie said.

"Watch it Benson." Sam said.

"Sorry Puckett." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"Mom thanks for throwing me a party for graduating college." Melanie said.

"You're welcome Melanie. Sam I would do the same for you but you're not in college." Pam said.

"True that." Sam said.

"My mom already did one for me before I moved in with Sam & Cat." Freddie said.

"I was wondering, how long have you two been dating?" Pam said.

"5 years." Freddie said.

"We might get engaged." Sam said.

"Are you serious?" Melanie said.

"Yep." Freddie said.

"That's nice." Pam said.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Sam said.

"Yeah. When are you going to get engaged?" Pam said.

"I said we might. We're not really sure yet." Sam said.

"Okay." Pam said.

"Well I should get back to LA." Sam said.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Pam said.

"Yes. I'm sure Cat's waiting on me." Sam said.

"Okay." Pam said.

"Bye mom. Bye Melanie." Sam said.

"Bye." Pam said.

"Get home safe." Melanie said.

"I'll try." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie." Melanie said.

"See ya Fredward." Pam said.

"You can call me Freddie." Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie." Pam said.

Chapter 6

"Hey Cat we're back." Sam said.

"How was Seattle?" Cat said.

"Alright. Where's Jade, Beck, and Dice?" Sam said.

"The parent for the kid I was babysitting came early so Jade and Beck left." Cat said.

"What about Dice?" Sam said.

"He just left." Cat said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"I think I saw his car." Freddie said.

"So what all did you do in Seattle?" Cat said.

"We had a small party for Melanie and we brought up some stuff from the past." Sam said.

"Oh like what?" Cat said.

"The Twinfection thing." Sam said.

"The time where I thought Sam and Carly were pranking me with Melanie." Freddie said.

"Oh I remember the Twin thing." Cat said.

"I got you good." Sam said.

"Don't worry Cat. You're not the only one who she pranks." Freddie said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"It was kind of nice to see Seattle again." Freddie said.

"Yep. Yes it was." Sam said.


End file.
